La Isla Bonita
by Gabridays
Summary: Es el evento del año, el hijo único del presidente de la gran cadena de hoteles de todo el país del fuego cumplía dieciocho años y como era de esperarse sus padres le prepararon una gran fiesta en un lujoso barco. Todo era elegancia, alegría y diversión, Lo que ellos no contaban es que uno de sus grandes enemigo convirtió esa alegre celebración en una tragedia. UA
1. Dia 0 I

Dia 0

Parte I

Para Naruto Uzumaki era una mañana especial, apenas abrió los ojos pudo ver la hermosa sonrisa de su madre frente a el con una bandeja de comida en su manos.

—Buenos días mi príncipe —dijo cariñosamente mientras acercaba la bandeja a un lado de la cama, se acerco a darle un beso y un apretado abrazo—. Feliz cumpleaños mi vida.

—Gracias Mama eres un amor —respondió luego que se separo de su cariñoso abrazo.

—Hoy es un día hermoso —camino hacia los ventanales y corrió las cortinas de la habitación dejando entrar la luz.

—¡oh! madre esto esta delicioso —exclamo el rubio luego de tomar un bocado—. ¡no hay como la comida de mama!

—Que alagador.

—De veras.

Ella solo sonrió, adoraba a su hijo desde pequeño fue inquieto, hiperactivo y alegre. le encantaba su alegría esa manera de siempre estar sonriendo y ver lo positivo de las cosas, el es un amante de la adrenalina y los autos, cosas bien peligrosas claro, pero no daba mayores problemas, mas que sus malas calificaciones en el instituto, cosa que estaba en proceso de cambio y mejoramiento.

—¿Papa fue al trabajo? o aun esta aquí —pregunto el rubio mientras tomaba su taza de cafe.

—Te esta esperando en su escritorio —contesto levantando la ropa sucia de su hijo—. creo que te tiene algo especi… —-no termino la oración cuando entre sus dedos apareció un brasier sacado de entre la ropa—.¡¿que significa esto Naruto uzumaki?!

El rubio miro la pequeña prenda, y con grandes ojo se levanto lentamente de la cama bajo la atenta mirada amenazadora de su madre.

—Puedo explicarlo… lo juro —dijo titubeando por los nervios, ella se acercaba por lo que el retrocedía en dirección a la puerta.

—Espero que sea una buena explicación… —Naruto no perdió el tiempo en inventar una excusa, mentir era peor que decir la verdad.

—Lo siento mama era una "urgencia" —después de una risa nerviosa y ver la cara aterradora de su madre dio media vuelta y corrió—. ¡Soy un joven con la hormonas revueltas! entiende mi situación.

Ella no espero mas y tomo una de sus ligeras zapatillas antes de correr detrás de el, comprendía la juventud de los chicos de hoy en día, pero habían reglas en su hogar y por mas que sean repetidas frente a su hijo este como todo joven las quebrantaba. ella era de temer cuando se enojaba y Naruto sabia que era mejor huir de Uzumaki Kushina si es que se quiere vivir.

—Tu entiende que esta es mi casa y ¡se respeta! —con gran fuerza la tiro en dirección al rubio, dandole para desgracia del rubio, directo en la cabeza.

—Auch! —exclamo bajando la escalera y a su vez riendo—. eso dolió… —como ella no pudo alcanzarlo y después de un largo suspiro volvió a ingresar a la habitación, el por su parte se dirigió a la sala de reuniones de su padre.

—uf… mama da miedo—dijo apenas entro y cerro la puerta tras de si.

—Ella no lo sabe pero me encanta cuando se enoja — dijo su padre aproximándose a el para darle un fuerte apretón—. Feliz cumpleaños hijo.

—Gracias papa —lo recibió con una sonrisa.

—Tengo algo especial para ti —soltó a su hijo para ir al escritorio y sacar algo de su cajón.

—Un regalo.

—Claro, pero no uno cualquiera —con una pequeña caja en sus manos— Perteneció a tu abuelo— se lo entrego a Naruto y este con emoción en sus ojos lo abrió.

—wo… es su colgante —miro a su padre con una gran sonrisa— esto es nostálgico… recuerdo cuando pequeño haber cortado muchas veces este colgante del cuello de mi abuelo, no importaba las veces que lo hice el siempre lo arreglaba y decía lo especial que era. todo su éxito lo atribuía a esto, era como su objeto mágico.

—El quiso que ahora fuera tuyo.

—es realmente especial, gracias abuelo —dijo mientras miraba la fotografía sobre el escritorio.

—bueno, hoy te espera una larga noche.

—si, estoy muy ansioso—Dijo saliendo por la puerta—. ¡nos vemos!

Miraba el reloj cada cinco minutos y sentía esa desagradable sensación que el tiempo no avanzaba, daba vueltas y vueltas por su habitación revisando que nada faltara.

—Regalo, vestido, tacones, maquillaje y perfume —dijo. antes de suspirar y sentarse sobre su pequeño sofá— me estoy volviendo paranoica.

—Hinata, te están esperando —avisó. su hermana desde la puerta—. ¿estas bien?

—Tengo ansiedad —respondió. se levanto y camino hacia la puerta—necesito algo que me calme.

—Exageras, es solo un cumpleaños.

—Hanabi no o es solo un cumpleaños, es su cumpleaños.

—Si como cada diez de octubre en los últimos cinco años…—dijo mirando a su hermana mayor y noto en ella el nerviosismo— termina pasando nada.

—Esta vez… algo me dice que será diferente.

—¿por fin le dirás lo loca que estas por el?— sonrío burlonamente hacia una hinata sonrojada, por solo pensar en ese momento, y que rápidamente salió de la habitación—Enserio ¡relájate! que tan malo puede llegar a ser.

Bajo las escaleras y en la gran sala la esperaba una chica de rubio cabello y ojos verdes junto unas grandes bolsas de compras.

—Creo que te llevaste media tienda Temari —opino con asombro al ver las bolsas.

—Es el evento del año querida. —dijo mientras habría una de las bolsa y saco un hermoso vestido color perla— ¿que tal?

—Es precioso.

—¿Preparada? — se acerco a su amiga y dijo—. Esta noche tiene que ser inolvidable.

—Eso espero.

Sakura Haruno no había ido en busca de un elegante vestido, ni había preparado lo que llevaría puesto como accesorios, maquillaje o zapatos, ni mucho menos había utilizado su tiempo en comprar un regalo costoso. Mas bien había ido por su uniforme a la lavandería, unos dulces a la panadería y caminaba de regreso a su hogar. justo antes de entrar al edificio de su departamento su teléfono vibro de forma que sabia que un mensaje le había llegado.

"Pasaran por nosotros a las 17:00 en la plaza, frente a la catedral, te veo allí besos. Ino."

Luego de leerlo, entro y saludo al conserje. subió las escaleras, aun le quedaban una cuatro horas para poder cocinar, almorzar, darse una ducha y tomar el autobús a tiempo. Antes de abrir la puerta, escucho los gritos de sus hermanos desde la habitación.

—No de nuevo — suspiro y entro de una vez para ver a sus hermanos peliando sobre el sofá de la pequeña sala— ¿que le pasa? paren ¡ya! — intento separarlos, tomo a uno de ellos en sus brazos, el de cabello rubio y ojos verdes con no mas de cinco años. y a la otra la afirmaba con su otra mano disponible intentando que no se acerque—. ¿que creen que son? ¡¿animales?!

—¡El comenzó! —gritó la niña, tenia las mejillas rosadas e infladas de enojo, su pelo rojizo todo revuelto y sus ojos amenazando con brotar lagrimas.

—No me importa quien comenzó, ni el porque —dijo mientras bajaba al mas pequeños de sus hermanos al piso.

—Los hermanos no pelean —dijo el pequeño ya sentado y con los brazos cruzados

—Exacto Koukin—asintió. dejo los panecillos dulces en la mesa y camino hacia la cocina— Mama dijo que volvería temprano hoy, almorzaremos, luego me iré al trabajo y ustedes como buenos hermanos la esperaran aquí.

—Dijiste que hoy veríamos películas —Reprochó la pelirroja.

—Es sábado, Noche de Películas, eso no lo puedes cambiar —Reclamó Koukin.

—Trabajo es trabajo, lo siento de verdad enanos. — Vio los ojos desilusionados de sus hermanos— Prometo llevarlos al parque el domingo, para compensarlo.

—Esta bien… — dijeron al mismo tiempo, la niña tomo un panecillo y encendió el televisor. El rubio se acerco a Sakura y pido energéticamente ayudar en la preparación de la comida, ella acepto.

Algo le molestaba y no era precisamente la atenta mirada de reproche de su hermano, quizás era el espeso dulzor del perfume de su acompañante, su cara se encontraba con claros signos de fatiga y aburrimiento. Es que la cena fue tensa y extraña, su padre estricto y bastante borde no aprobó de buena manera la relación de mi hermano, en cambio su madre estaba feliz de que su hijo traía una novia a la casa, al parecer vivir entre hombre la tenia agobiada y cree necesario mas presencia femenina.

—Creo que es hora de irnos —exclamó Itachi levantándose de su asiento, sus padre solo asintieron y su hermano se mostró indiferente— Nos vemos en la fiesta, Sasuke.

—Claro —Contestó. parándose y caminado hacia las escaleras.

—Adiós madre, padre. — Mikoto Uchiha Abrazo a cada uno y los dejo ir, Fugaku solo asintió.

—Adiós señores Uchiha's —Dijo la chica antes de alejarse hacia la puerta.

Sasuke los vio salir por la puerta y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, Al entrar encontró su traje de gala en la cama, tomo su teléfono e hizo una llamada.

—¡Teme! —escucho, la voz de su mejor amigo a través del celular.

—Naruto.

—Esta todo preparado, pasare por ti cerca de las siete —Dijo el rubio.

—Ok, solo envíame el numero de Gaara. —dijo mientras observaba un pequeño cuadernillo sobre su escritorio.

—Claro, ¿es urgente?—Preguntó.

—Necesito arreglar unos asuntos con el. —se acerco a la ventana y vio un lujoso auto ingresar a la propiedad.

—Espero que no sea alguna broma planeada para mi. Es mi cumpleaños no lo arruinen de veras.

—Claro que no, llega a tiempo. Idiota —luego de eso corto la llamada.

Estaba casi todo preparado en el exclusivo barco de los Uzumaki's, las luces, las mesas adornadas, el banquete y la música. aun faltaba la llegada del pastel y el personal. Los padres del festejado se encontraban organizando todo, nada podía falta.

—Anna ¿enviaste el bus en busca del personal de banquete? —Preguntó a la secretaria de su esposa.

—Acaba de salir el chofer—Contesto mientras dejaba pasar grandes cajas del equipo de sonido—. Señor Minato, Acaba de llegar el pastel, lo están ingresando.

—Bien, dígale al pastelero que lo espero en mi oficina— Dijo caminando hacia la parte baja del gran salón. una habitación pequeña con un pequeño escritorio. se sentó allí a descansar un momento en un par de hora debía esta todo listo. Sintió el golpe en la puerta— pase.

—Buenas tarde, soy Tenten Ama— el devolvió el saludo junto a una sonrisa amable. por su puerta había entrado una chica ojos marrones y de cabello recogido en dos moños— Vengo en remplazo, el señor Takumi por motivos urgentes y personales no se presentara esta noche. espero comprenda la situación y acepte sus disculpas.

—No se preocupe señorita Ama, Espero este capacitada para lo que tiene que hacer. Dijo dandole la mano y tomando el cheque a su lado para entregárselo—. tome.

—Claro, estoy al tanto de todo —Aseguró, tomando la pequeña y delgada hoja de las manos de Minato.

—Pues bien la veré a la noche, cualquier cosa con la señorita Anna, ella esta a cargo.—Se despidió de la chica y salieron de la habitación.

—¿Se va señor?—Pregunto la secretaria al verlo con su maletín en la manos.

—Si, vendré a la hora de recibir a los invitados.— sin mas decir, salir por la puerta.

Vestida con comodidad,ropa deportiva y unas zapatillas, mas una pequeña mochila a su espalda, Sakura se despedía de sus hermanos. sin antes haber llamado a su vecina para que los cuidara por un par de horas hasta la llegada de su madre.

—Los quiero mucho, sean buenos niños — con un beso a cada uno los dejo sentados en el sofá frente a la televisión— ¡Hagan sus deberes!

—¡Trae pastel, te queremos!—gritaron al unísono, Sakura sonrió y luego de un últimos vistazo cerro la puerta.

—Glotones.

Iba a tiempo para tomar el autobús que la llevaría cerca de la catedral, su jefe era estricto con la puntualidad y no esperaba a nadie. luego de un viaje de veinte minutos, llego al paradero y camino un par de calles, a lo lejos pudo ver a sus compañeros sentados en las bancas de la plaza.

—Hola Chicos —Saludo, energéticamente a lo lejos, al llegar allí con un sonrisa en su rostro abrazo a su amiga—Ino-cerda.

—Frentona —respondió luego de un beso cariñoso en sus mejillas.

—Kiba, Sai, Sui.—los nombrados respondieron amistosamente al saludo.

—Hermosa, ¿como estas?—Pregunto Suigetsu, de cabello claro y ojos celestes. tomo a Sakura por la espalda para alzarla en el aire y volver a dejarla en el suelo.

—Muy bien, Querido Sui, traje su pequeño encargo—Dijo sacando un pequeño paquete de su bolso—. Sus golosinas caseras.

—¿Te he dicho que eres el amor de mi vida?— Sus ojos brillaron de agradecimiento y rápidamente tomo una de sus golosinas.

—Enfermo de cursi — Expreso Ino con muecas de disgusto.

—¡Hay amor para ti tambien!— Exclamo esta vez abrazando a Ino por su lado derecho. Sakura se limito a reír y luego sentarse y ver la discusión de sus mejores amigos.

—Ya debería estar aquí —Dijo Kiba mirando la hora

—El bus.

—No Rock lee

—¿El nuevo? —Pregunto Sai mientras guardaba sus cosas.

—¿Es tu amigo? —Pregunto esta vez Sakura mientras se recogía el cabello

—Si, Yo lo recomendé para el trabajo.

—¿Y a que fiesta loca de exuberantes magnates iremos hoy?— dijo esta vez Suigetsu quien se acercaba junto a Ino.

—Al cumpleaños del hijo del dueño de los Hoteles.

—Lo he visto un par de veces en el restaurant, Es Guapo— Opino Ino, Recordando al rubio y a sus acompañantes— y para que decir sus amigos.

—Traicionera. —Expreso suigetsu.

—Espero que te comportes Sui —Lo dijo Ino con una mirada amenazadora.

—¿Que es lo peor que puede hacer? aparte de ligarse a novia del festejado, como lo hizo en el ultimo evento—Cuestiono Kiba.

—Culpa mía no es, !ella me busco!

Todos rieron al recordar las escenas desastrosas del su anterior trabajo. Ellos han trabajo juntos el ultimo año, se han unido como grupo y se apoyan en caso de tener percances. Como en aquella oportunidad tuvieron que esconder a Suigetsu en la congeladora de la cocina, para que el novio de aquella infiel chica no lo matara, claro con ayuda de sus monstruosos guardias. y finalmente tuvo que esperar allí hasta que la fiesta terminara.

Dejaron de la lado las risas luego de ver como su autobús había llegado, tomaron sus cosas y subieron a el. Era un grupo grande, en su mayoría estudiantes y algunos universitarios, acostumbrados a trabajar en las grandes fiestas y observar los lujos que se exhibían en ellas.

—llegaste, pensé que ya no vendrías —Dijo Kiba a su amigo lee, cansado de haber corrido sin parar para llegar, solo se tiro en un asiento para recuperar el aliento.

—Como crees que te iba a fallar amigo.

Los Invitados estaban comenzando a llegar, y la familia Uzumaki se encontraba en la entrada, saludando a cada uno de ellos. Los hijos de familias dueñas de grandes empresas se encontraban allí como los Hyuga, Uchiha, Nara y demas. empresas que llevaban acuerdos entre si, con años de lazos y negocios que contribuyeron al éxito de cada una de ellas.

Sakura le explicaba las normas al nuevo chico y el comportamiento que debía tener con los invitados, sabia lo nervioso que se encontraba así como ella lo estuvo el primer día. Ellos se encargaban de atender a toda esa gente importante en el mundo de los negocios, en este caso a los futuros herederos, y ofrecerles tragos, comida o bocadillos.

—Tranquilo, veras que no es tan complicado como te imaginas —Trato de tranquilizarlo — ve y lleva esas bandejas a la mesa principal.

—bien—dijo y luego tomo las bandejas saliendo de la gran cocina.

Sakura reviso que ya todos tenían sus ubicaciones e indicaciones, y comenzó por las mesas que tenia mas cerca, con una amable sonrisa se acerco al grupo de invitados y ofreció pequeñas degustaciones de camarones.

El embarque había terminado y con los invitados a bordo el barco comenzó su marcha alejándose de tierra firme. Hinata veía como cada vez mas se iban alejando de la ciudad, la noche ya había caído y era luna llena hacia presencia con su brillante esplendor.

—Aquí estabas —Sintió una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

—Neji —Dio media vuelta y lo vio, un chico de cabello largo y ojos profundos vestido elegantemente para la ocasión— Que gusto verte.

—la ultima vez que nos vimos fue en la navidad pasada —dijo mientras se posesionaba a su lado para mirar lo alejados que se encontraban

—Han pasado bastantes meses.

—¿que haces aquí? digo por que no estas disfrutando de la fiesta —preguntó con curiosidad aun que ya se imaginaba la razón.

—Vamos, tu sabes cuanto me gusta Naruto y lo nerviosa que me pongo con solo estar cerca —hizo un tierno gesto con sus labios, antes de mirar a su primo— Todo el mundo lo sabe, menos el.

—Pues ve y quitale lo Idiota.

—Lo dices, como si fuera fácil —Reprochó.

—Lo peor que te puede decir Naruto, es que no sienta lo mismo. —Dijó Neji sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo y Hinata mordió su labio en señal de reprimir su ansiedad— pero, abrirás sus ojos, para que te mire de otra manera, mas que como la amiga que conoce desde el jardín de infantes.

—Y ¿si eso no ocurre? —Miro la brillante luna y sonrío con tristeza.

—El se lo pierde —Neji sonrío a su pequeña prima, la tomo del antebrazo para llevarla consigo— Vamos a bailar.

La noche estaba prendida pero tranquila para el grupo de trabajadores, hasta el momento no habían sufrido percances o alguna loca idea de Suigetsu no se había llevado a cabo y Sakura se sentía tranquila con eso.

Llevaba en sus manos una bandeja de copas con martini's y vasos de vodka, las repartía entre las personas, algunas las recibían con sonrisas amable y otras con indiferencia total. También se dio el tiempo de observar la alegre pista de baile, llevaba unos treinta minutos mirando una de las parejas, en especial a una chica de cabello azulado bailar tímidamente y como poco a poco a causa del alcohol entraba en algo de confianza. su acompañante había cambiado de un hombre de cabello largo a una chica alta y rubia.

Sin darse tiempo a reaccionar su distracción le cobro una mala pasada y tropezó con un pequeño escalón, y los vasos,platos, por suerte vacíos, fue a parar frente a uno de los invitados.

—¡Oh no! Lo siento mucho señor — dijo mirando el traje que por suerte no había sido demasiado, solo le había salpicado algunas gotas.

—Deberías tener mas cuidado —Aconsejo el joven de cabello negros y de dura mirada.


	2. Dia 0 II

Parte II

Había bailado bastante con su loca ex novia, claro que con alcohol en la sangre no la reconocía como tal, y ella tampoco. Cansado ya de mover el cuerpo dejo a su rubia acompañante bailar con su amiga y se encamino a la mesa con sus amigos, pero antes de tomar asiento sintió la gran cantidad de vasos y copas caer justo frente a el.

—¡Oh no! Lo siento mucho señor — se disculpo la chica causante de ese accidente y que por suerte no había sido demasiado, solo le había salpicado algunas gotas.

—Deberías tener mas cuidado—Aconsejo luego de leer su nombre bordado en su uniforme. "Sakura haruno"

—Tranquilo Shikamaru, por suerte no ocurrió nada grave —dijo su amigo rubio que estaba sentado en la mesa, Sakura lo reconoció como el festejado de la noche.

—Si, fui muy torpe —la chica se agacho para recoger los vidrios rotos en el suelo, el nerviosismo y la frustración, de haber provocado un accidente por su distracción, no la dejo pensar y sin querer también se corto profundamente uno de los dedos.

—Creo que ahora necesitas atender esa herida— Dijo Naruto, Sakura levanto la mirada sorprendida y lo encontró frente a frente observando la herida en su pulgar derecho—. Sasuke puede acompañarte.

—Hmp —Expresó sasuke, antes de levantarse de su asiento.

—Se caballero, yo llamare a alguien que limpie este desastre —Dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y ayudaba a Sakura a hacer lo mismo.

—No es por que tu lo dices, idiota —Hizo un gesto de manera que la chica entendiera que lo siguiera— solo la guiare al cuarto de emergencias.

—No... no es necesario —Dijo Sakura, el rubio sonrío y empujo a la chica a un lado de Sasuke.

—Vamos.

Sin mas oposición siguió a al joven por entremedio de las mesas y luego por un pasillo, a la tercera puerta, entraron.

—Aquí... —dijo mientras abrir uno de los estantes en la habitación y sacaba un pequeño botiquín—. Siéntate allí —Señalo una silla que se encontraba en una de las esquinas.

—Puedo hacerlo sola —Señaló. Al chico no lo conocía y estar juntos en una habitación no era de su agrado, levanto la mirada y lo observo, como dijo Ino lo amigos del festejado son guapos y este en particular tenia algo hipnotizaste en la mirada que la puso nerviosa. — no te molestes.

—Hmp... —Puso una de esas sonrisas de superioridad en su rostro y dijo — No creerás que te traje aquí con otra intención

Notando el nerviosismo y pequeño sonrojo de la chica, dejo de observaba para sacar los implementos para cubrir la herida y dejarlos sobre el mesón, Sakura solo cayo avergonzada y aprisiono los labios al sentir el algodón con desinfectante sobre su herida.

En silencio dejo que moreno limpiara, desinfectara y cubriera la herida, ella solo se preguntaba el por que, el chico podría haber enviado a otra persona un guardia o algún organizador y seguir disfrutando de la fiesta, de seguro era simplemente un hombre con buena educación.

—Ya esta.

—Gracias... — Susurro mientras miraba su dedo ya cubierto, Sasuke por su lado quiso divertirse un poco y jugar con el nerviosismo de la chica.

—deberías agradecerlo con mas ganas... — mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, Sakura quedo paralizada, por la sorpresiva reacción del chico. cuando ya lo tenia demasiado cerca y con una mano en su cabeza, reacciono y lo alejo.

—Que crees que haces, ¡Idiota! —No podía quedarse allí parada, mientras un extraño aprovechaba de robarle un beso, su dignidad luego se vería afectada, no era una chica fácil y menos se besaba con un extraño. Sasuke solo se limito a alejarse, sonreír y caminar hacia la puerta.

—¿Crees que iba a besarte?, tenias camarón en el cabello. — El moreno ya en la puerta con el camarón entre sus dedos y antes de salir le dijo—. No eres mi tipo.

—... —Sakura guardo silencio por un momento asimilando, dio un grito de frustración y salio —. Imbecil.

Oyó el casi gruñido de la chica desde afuera, para el fue divertido jugar con la situación. La chica era linda, interesante y cautivadora por los gestos y sonrojos cuando se encontraba en claras señales de incomodidad. No es que le agradaba tener esa reacción en las chicas, pero esta particularmente lo hizo querer mas y descubrir que otras expresiones tenia para el.

De pronto sintió la necesidad de ir al baño de caballeros, pero en el camino fue detenido por una manos delicadas sobre sus ojos.

—¿Quien soy?.

—Karin. —dio la vuelta y encontró a una la chica de larga cabellera roja que estaba tomada en una alta cola.

—¿No te sorprendí? sabias que era yo. —Dijo con desilusión.

—Crei que no te volvería a ver después de...—No pudo terminar la frase ya que la chica lo detuvo con un dedo en su boca.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Lo he superado. —No supo en que momento paso, pero ahora no solo tenia a una problemática chica a su lado si no, a su especial amigo también—. ¡Primo!

—¡Prima! —saludo con energía el rubio.— ¿se conocen?

—Algo así. — contesto Sasuke, sin esperar dio la vuelta para escapar de las preguntas de su amigo. ignoro lo que ellos conversaban a sus espaldas y entro al baño.

Al volver Sasuke a su mesa, encontró a una Karin conversando con Naruto y Gaara, soltó un soplido de agobio y se sentó junto a Shikamaru.

—¿Tuviste algo con ella? —Pregunto Shikamaru.

—No precisamente, ella cree que ocurrió algo especial entre nosotros —respondió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso. y miraba a su alrededor.

—Las mujeres son problemáticas.

—Y algunas son verdaderas... molestias—Agrego mientras observaba a lo lejos como la chica herida, Sakura, discutía con su compañera y se perdían en la puertas de la cocina.

Ya eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada cuando Naruto se acerco a la pista de baile, había estado observando a lo lejos a Hinata como esta ya había tomado una copas de mas y decidió sacarla de alli.

—Hinata, ya necesitas descansar.— Dijo ya a un lado de ella, la tomo de la cintura y la guía hacia las mesas.

—Naruto-kun —con alcohol en la sangre había perdido la timidez al estar cerca del rubio— ¿Por que tu no lo sabes?

—¿Que no se?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, ¿por que tu no te das cuenta?

—Hablas incoherencias, estas tomada.

—Tu no sabes que yo..—Intento decir Hinata pero la detuvo la aglomeración de gente al rededor de Naruto. El pastel ya estaba con sus velas prendida y los invitados, familiares, amigos del rubio cantaban en conjunto, su madre se acerco a el para abrasarlo con fuerza al igual que su padre que se posiciona a su lado.

Había llegado el momento de apagar esas velas, cerro sus ojos, frente al gran pastel y pidió su correspondiente deseo.

"Deseo esta siempre con toda estas personas que me aprecian, vivir rodeado de mis padres y amigos, no decepcionar a nadie."

Abrió los ojos y apago aquellas flamantes velas. En aquel momento pudo ver a toda la gente sonriente a su alrededor, aplaudir y sintió ese cariño de cada persona presente. Pero todo se derrumbo en unos segundo, el gran estruendo de una explosión junto a el apago total de luces, hizo que la desesperación y el miedo se adueñara de cada uno, vio a la gente a su alrededor caer, correr y gritar.

—¡Naruto! reacciona —Al reaccionar vio a su amigo sasuke frente a el— hay que salir de aquí.

—Mis padres... Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, ¡Hinata! ¡¿Donde estan?!

—Calma. los buscaremos.

—¡¿Sakura?! ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Ino a su amiga q se encontraba a causa de la explosión bajo el meso de la cocina. ayudo a que saliera.

—¡¿Que mierda fue eso?!— Expreso Sai desde el otro lado

—¿un atentado?—Se pregunto Sakura acercándose a Ino y tomándola de la mano. para sostenerla.

—¡Chicas! ¿se encuentran bien?—Entro Suigetsu a la cocina junto a una linterna en sus manos detrás del entro Kiba.

—Tenemos que salir.—sugirió. tomando su mochila y cargándosela.

—¿Como? te recuerdo que es un barco en medio de la nada.

—Botes salvavidas, hay que buscar alguno.

—Es una pesadilla Ino despierta —Susurro Ino mientras poco a poco cada de rodillas al suelo, Sakura intento sostenerla y levantarla.

—Amiga levantate, tenemos que buscar un bote, tranquila saldremos de aquí—

—Vamos.—salieron de la cocina y antes de cruzar el umbral hacia la cubierta del barco, hubo otra explosión, esta vez muy cerca de donde se encontraban.— Mierda no se detengan ¡corran!

A lo lejos Sakura pudo ver a la tripulación con salvavidas, corrió hacia ellos sin soltar la mano de su amiga.

—Un bote salvavidas ¿donde?.

—lo lamento... pero los botes no fueron encontrados —Respondió el hombre y con su manos temblando le entrego dos chalecos y salió en busca de mas personas.

—No puede ser... —miro a sus amigos con desesperación en sus ojos.— ¿Que esta pasando?

—Se donde hay uno... — escucho a sus espaldas, era uno de los guardias —Necesito de un acompañante a la cabina de enfermería.

—¿hay que entrar hay de nuevo?

—Yo iré— ofreció sakura

—¡Estas loca!— Grito Ino con desesperación.

—Quédate con Ino, yo iré —Dijo suigetsu soltando a su amiga rubia y tomando la hacha de que se encontraba en una vitrina de uso en caso de emergencia— Servirá, cuida a las chicas Kiba, no se muevan de aquí.

—Sui, con cuidado y regresa por favor—Pidió Sakura, con la lagrimas en los ojo.

Los padres de Naruto se encontraban ayudando a sacar a las personas atrapadas por la caída del techo sobre ellos y entregando salvavidas a medida que iban saliendo a la cubierta.

—Señor los botes salvavidas fueron destruidos—Susurro a su lado unos de los tripulantes, Minato quedo en completo shock, no había forma escapar... no entendía como habían llegado a esa situación.

—Fue encontrado uno de los bote, a salvo señor —Dijo otro que recién había llegado a su lado.

—¿cuantas personas caben en el?—Preguntó

—No mas de quince personas, es pequeño.

—llévense a mi hijo, y a las personas que encuentre en el camino —Dijo sin meditar demasiado, Kushina a su lado escuchaba con asombro, miedo y lagrimas en los ojos.

—Minato...— susurro su esposa mirando a los ojos con tristeza y también determinación.

—Hay que hacer lo correcto kushina— la abraso y siguieron ayudando y sacando a personas de entre los escombros.

—Si.

—¡Mama! —Escucharon a lo lejos a su hijo que venia hacia ellos junto a sus amigos, Sasuke y Shikamaru.

—Hijo mío, te dejamos con sasuke... —Dijo kushina al abrazarlo con fuerza y llorar en sus brazos.— estas bien.

—hay que irnos...—dijo Naruto al ver su papa.

—Tu, nosotros no— Dijo sin mas Minato.

—De que hablas —Naruto miro a sus padres con desesperación.

—-Tenemos que ayudar a estas personas —Escucho a su madre casi como si no estuviera cerca.— en cuanto terminemos estaremos contigo en ese bote.

—les ayudamos... —Escucho decir a Shikamaru.

—No, Ustedes se irán con los guardias.— Explico Kushina con determinación.

—No me iré, no sin ustedes—susurro el rubio, fue en ese momento que otra explosión se hizo presente esta vez muy cerca de donde se encontraban

—¡Llévenselos! —Grito Minato a sus guardias, y estos recuperándose tomaron a los chicos para llevárselo.

—¡No! Mama, papa —Grito Naruto resistiéndose, Shikamaru quedo inconsciente y Sasuke aturdido.

—Te amamos— Susurro kushina levantándose y corriendo en ayuda de las otras personas. los vio desaparece entre el humo.

Los guardias llevaron a Naruto hasta el bote, todo el camino el se resistió, Sasuke y Shikamaru intentaron calmarlo y retenerlo en el bote mientras este era llenado. Pidio a los guardias que buscaran a sus amigos, habían tantas personas en su mente, vieron subir a Gaara con su hermana en brazos, a una herida karin junto a varias personas que de seguro eran del personal a bordo, el ultimo fue Neji. fue en eso momento que el rubio recordó a Hinata.

—Hinata... ¿donde esta Hinata?— Pregunto con desesperación el rubio.

—No la pude encontrar—Dijo Neji presionando sus labios de coraje.

—Esto es una pesadilla—Dijo una de las chicas desde el otro extremo.

Sakura Tenia abrazada a Ino con fuerza, luego de la segunda explosión, su desesperación hacia mayor presencia y rezaba por que Suigetsu regresara a salvo.

—¡Allí viene! —anuncio Sai al verlo aparecer entre la especie de neblina que provocaba en humo.

—El barco se hunde, debemos hacer esto rápido.—Dijo con el bote infalible en sus manos.

—¡Lee! Aquí.— grito Kiba a verlo de lejos con una chica en sus brazos.

—Encontré a esta chica inconsciente. — dijo el chico acercándose, y dejando a la muchacha a un lado de Ino—. Creo que se golpeo la cabeza.

—No perdamos tiempo, hay una escalera por allí.— dijo el guardia, mientras todos lo seguían.

—bien, por aquí bajaremos.

El barco poco a poco se estaba desmoronando y hundiendo, las personas al no haber botes, optaron por caer al mar y ver si tenían suerte de sobrevivir hasta que llegara la armada o rescate marítimo.

Sakura al estar dentro del bote vio con terror la desesperación de las personas por aferrarse a la vida, el barco estaba incendiado, hudiendose y quien sabe, quizás con mas bombas en su interior, Abraso con fuerza a su amiga que estaba ahogada en llanto, mientras su amigos ayudaban a sacar a las personas que podían del agua y subirlas al bote.

—Esperen ¿que es esto? ¿donde estamos?—Dijo Kiba al mirar a los lados, a medida que se alejaban de barco tenían una mayor panorámica—. En que momento nos alejamos tanto de la ciu... —Lo interrumpió la tercera explosión y esta vez el barco no resisto, Vieron todo tan lento como para estar perceptibles a cada detalle, el barco se hundía y con aun personas en su interior, también se incendiaba completamente.

—¡No! no no...—Grito Naruto entre el ruido de la gran explosión y los llantos de las personas a su lado...

Deseaba con todo su corazón despertar y que lo que estaba ocurriendo fuese solo una terrible pesadilla. Como es posible que una la celebración llena de alegría,terminara en una tragedia como aquella.


End file.
